The present invention relates to lab-ware suitable for containing chemical reactants during processing and in particular to a reaction vessel that may remain sealed during spectroscopic or other optical absorptiometry measurements.
In genetic research, RNA (ribonucleic acid) synthesis reactions may be conducted, during which, it is imperative that the RNA be shielded from the RNA destroying enzyme RNase. The RNase enzyme operates catalytically, that is, it is not consumed in the reaction which destroys the RNA, thus even small amounts of RNase can wreak havoc on the RNA being synthesized. Accordingly, lab-ware used in such experiments must be carefully cleaned to ensure it is free from RNase and the reactants must be shielded from the environment, including the atmosphere, in which naturally occurring RNase abounds.
Typically, during RNA synthesis reactions, it is necessary to sample the reactants to determine whether the desired levels of concentration of RNA have been reached. This may be done by removing a small sample of the reactants and placing it in an ultraviolet spectrometer to measure the absorption of ultraviolet light in wavelengths from 260 to 280 nm. Ideally, a small amount of sample is removed for measurement and then diluted to the necessary volume needed to occlude the spectrometer beam. The dilution and the exposure of the sample to contamination prevents the sample from being returned to the reacting vessel after measurement has been made. The preparation of the sample is time consuming and cumbersome, wastes valuable reactant and exposes the reactants to environmental contamination.